


they

by quarkocean



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 他们黑暗中分享眼睛，告别时分享遗忘，天涯分享边界。——from[不朽]
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 1





	they

大概两人都没说过爱，大概。甚至连最初的喜欢都藏在心中，不曾获晓。但这并不妨碍梦境的圆满，四月一日君记不清是第一次遇见同样的场景：青草长坡通向古旧神社，那个人就在那里。但即使他无论如何奔跑，也抵达不了。

像小说里的场景，像得让人心虚。

穿完制服意味着遐想结束，四月一日君依旧没改掉不吃早饭的习惯——咬一口面包说明心情还不错。

几乎是掐着秒点骑单车进校的，和百目鬼在一起的时候更不必说。只是偶尔运气不佳，会被请去教导处“喝茶”。

上课铃刚响完，四月一日君正好拉开教师们，跨着步子跑到最后一排的位置，第一节英语课估计会在打盹中消磨。困意未消得四月一日君摊开书，预备盖在头上，却惊讶的发现书页上的樱花瓣。粉红色的稚嫩花儿，春的手信。

已经……是樱花灿烂盛开的季节吗？

如果没把辞典掉在他的跟前，还能和百目鬼相识么？

四月一日君笨拙的妄图抱着一大摞书弯下身子，想拾起那本大辞典。原本安静的图书馆已因为这小插曲而略显吵闹。四月一日君尽量小心的，不再发出任何声响。

“啪。”面前的人轻松捡起辞典堆在书上。  
“啊，谢谢。”四月一日君格外感激地对那个人说道，迎来的却是更冷淡的回应。感到气愤不太对劲，四月一日君索性坐在那个人身边，毫不费力的看到他手边本子上的名字：

百目鬼

不认为这名字奇怪的人才奇怪，到底哪一个更奇怪呢？

四月一日君？

百目鬼？

原子笔在仿佛无边的白纸上‘唰唰’快速移动，他自己看着竟发了呆。

第二天才知道百目鬼是转来的插班生，雷同宿命般，他的位置被安排在四月一日君旁边。

“啊，请多关照。”

“嗯……”

还是不要开口显得自己多余了，四月一日君这般想，但还是鼓足勇气对百目鬼说一起回家吧(有点像小学生)

。 。 。沉默了一会，没打算得到答复的四月一日君居然看到百目鬼点了点头，于是继续翻开文库书。

之后的所有，因为这个契机，被照满了光。

“是想放鸽子吗？”推着单车在校门口等了许久，第n次被误以为等女友，友人嘲笑他是否需要全身改造。没多大耐心就想要回去，可起步没多久，好像有人往自己头上套了一只纸袋，立刻迷失了方向。

幸好用前臂支撑住才没有摔得厉害，四月一日君抬头，“百目鬼？”

“不等我么。”

“这……”他们彼此对视着，四月一日君觉得在百目鬼那双似乎没有焦点的眼中，永远像是隔了层雾般迷散，他永远都没可能看到什么。

发呆的片刻，百目鬼已离他很远了，必须加快速度了。街上出现了从未有过的追逐，风是无情，穿过耳梢不留痕迹。这一刻意外的附上魔法，似有灵气般自由控制，呼吸不由自主地紧凑起来。

比赛？

乐意奉陪。

忘记是在哪一个借口道别，唯一记忆的或许是那个背影，懵懂而未知的青涩在心头悄然滑过，不给任何留意的机会。倘若深究下去的话，一定能给出一个定义，不确定不完美也好，这是最初的心情。

四月一日君不多想，推着单车，重新变回孤单一人。

相处一个月后，渐渐熟悉，小打小闹也不怎么介意。分不清是谁喜欢粘着谁，或许是一份不计回报的陪伴。

“呐，在听什么？”放课后照例会去教学楼天台，百目鬼双手托着头，仰面就望着青空。面无表情，双眼迷离，他摘下一边的耳麦轻轻的塞进四月一日君的耳朵里。

轻柔的女声，神秘，飘渺感，念着未知的语言。

“这不是日语吧。”

“嗯。”

“法语？德语？冰岛语？”

“……”

气氛貌似有冷了下来，四月一日君就没问下去。而后来百目鬼说不回答是因为希望四月一日君回问他。

四月一日君哭笑不得的说：“百目鬼你是M啊。”

也许。

把手给我。

诶？

别说了。

这就是逃课的前奏，也可能是四月一日君唯一一次的逃课经历。(百目鬼怎样表问我，天知道他是不是好学生~~)

百目鬼不由分说的拉起四月一日君奔出教室，他们并没有向校门口奔跑，操场后的尽头竖着铁网，翻过去就好。似乎是顾虑到眼镜的问题，百目鬼自己先跳了上去，轻松的把四月一日君拉了上去。

“百……”

随后是奔跑，和比单车的感觉不同。是因为未知吗？想象不到的前方究竟在等待着什么。

四月一日君偷偷侧头看着百目鬼，尽管在疾速中，却要比任何一次看得都要真切：硬线条的脸庞，无可挑剔的五官，不容忽视的迷离眼睛，与他的沉默完美的吻合上。

不负责任的浮想，四月一日君觉得百目鬼简直是隔壁草薙大叔的青年版嘛。

“到了。”

“诶？”

长满青草的长坡，两边淌过的是小河，并未跑太远可四月一日君不知道这是哪里。

“慢着。”习惯性地向后靠，竟被百目鬼硬生生拉住，让他无限制的靠近自己，两人的呼吸格外明显，湿润的水汽扑打在敏感的皮肤上，尽管不起眼。

“不要动。”百目鬼冷冷的说到，快手打上四月一日君的额头，“虫。”

“是吗，是……吗。”有些惊魂未定的四月一日君不知如何接话，每次话语到了这里就无法继续。

“这里是……”

“钓鱼？”

“啊？！”

四月一日君几乎要跳起来了，面前这个人不得不重新审视，难道非得要现在吗？逃了课也要钓鱼，执着到了这种程度吗？

“带我来这里也只是想钓鱼吗？”

“嗯。”

。 。 。 。 。 。

那还是免了告白吧，虽然四月一日君前一秒有强烈的冲动，然而看着百目鬼熟练的找了树枝做成鱼竿，便若无其事的坐在河边。

他想他能给的唯有陪伴。

余下的日子并没有任何特别，天台，单车，偶尔一起去神社帮忙。草薙大叔难得出航回来，会带些特产，分送给四月一日君，他则转送给百目鬼。

回想起来，告别的那天和往常别无二致，车轮磨过无数次的转角口，百目鬼先说了再见，回身的刹那，四月一日君确定他没有错过他的犹豫，仿佛是异常艰难的转过身，忍不住要再说什么，一瞬间四月一日君像定住了手脚，动弹不得。

这就是离别。

听班导师说，百目鬼有插班入读别的学校，碎碎的话语像拼图散在闷热的空气里，堵着耳朵把他们拒之千里。

初遇时的樱花盛节已悄然零落的谢幕，夏日努力的挣开枷锁，绽放繁茂的生命力，接着而来的秋，风早已侵蚀了残破的记忆。

短短三季的相处，宛如贯穿了一生。

一定，一定在某一个交点，与那双迷雾般的双眼所目及的视线轻轻交汇。

雷同是宿命，必须等待。

四月一日君单手托腮，随意扫了眼教科书，英语老师的讲解随之响起。

“……he。他，一个人，用于单数。”

“……they。他们，两个人或至少两人以上，以复数形式出现，接下去看例句……”

粉色的小花正邪气的微笑，已经到了樱花灿烂盛开的缤纷季节，充满着香气的天空填充着美好的奇迹。]

一起……一起行走，一起奔跑，一起分享……相爱，这都是两个人才能做到的事情。

“四月一日君，请把下面的一段课文念一下。”  
“啊，はぃ。”

“They who go  
Feel not the pain of parting  
It is they who stay behind  
That suffer

We live to love , we meet to part  
And part to meet on earth no more

Has the cup drained to the last drop?  
Is this ,indeed, the end ?

Tell me my dear, why can I pierce any target I will  
But not my lover’s heart?

To meet ,to know ,to love and to part  
Is the sad tale of many a human heart.”

The end  
2008-6-08

听着小松未步的歌写完的。


End file.
